


Cписок кинков 1.0

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), szelena



Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Спецквест (кинки) [7]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Kinks, M/M, Romance, Sex Talk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: Дейта просит Джорди составить подробный список своих кинков.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Спецквест (кинки) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920703
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Cписок кинков 1.0

**Author's Note:**

> Кинки: sex talk, смущение.
> 
> См. расширенную версию с продолжением в профиле автора.

— Дейта, ты серьезно хочешь, чтобы я это все заполнил? — Джорди с недоумением пролистывает длиннющий список на ПАДДе. — Можно же просто рассказать.

Дейта пожимает плечами:

— По моим наблюдениям, людям легче выбирать из предложенного обширного списка, это исключает возможность забыть какой-то пункт. Кроме того, я прошу тебя не просто выбрать, но и оценить по шкале от 1 до 10 насколько тебя интересует реализация конкретного кинка или фетиша в жизни, а не только фантазии об этом.

— Ох, боже.

— Ты сам говорил, что предпочитаешь не догадываться, а лишний раз спросить, чтоб быть уверенным, особенно в таких вещах. — В лице Дейты читается непонимание. — Я сейчас делаю то же самое, в той форме, в которой на мой взгляд, будет оптимальнее всего. Для меня это ново, и я предпочел бы систематизировать данные в привычном мне формате. Конечно, если ты не хочешь…

— Золотце, все хорошо. — Джорди улыбается ему и поглаживает по плечу. — Я вовсе не против заполнить этот список. Я просто не думал об этом раньше так… фундаментально.

Дейта довольно кивает:

— Можешь не спешить. 

Он уже не выдает комментариев про несоответствие золота со своими характеристиками по цвету или материалу, и это, определенно, прогресс.

Джорди спохватывается:

— Подожди, а ты… свой такой список уже составил?

— В этом нет необходимости. — Дейта уточняет, — для меня главное знать, чего бы хотелось тебе.

— Ну нет, так не пойдет. Я не хочу, чтобы ты в итоге делал что-то, что тебе неприятно, только потому…

— Ты не понял, — останавливает его Дейта, — Суть в том, что мне, с точки зрения нового опыта, может быть интересен буквально каждый пункт этого списка, хотя, некоторые вещи, признаться, я бы не хотел проделывать с тобой, потому что, на мой взгляд, они могут быть для тебя травматичными и опасными. Но если ты сам решишь, что этого хочешь, мы найдем способ реализовать это без последствий.

— Хорошо. — Джорди чувствует, как внутри что-то сладко сжимается, если начать об этом всерьез думать. Он сворачивает список на ПАДДе. — Я займусь этим после смены, хотя соблазн и велик, но все же хочу думать о работе, а не мучиться физиологическими реакциями на забытые фантазии и особенно то, что все действительно можно реализовать, потому что тебе я доверяю абсолютно.

— И я очень ценю твое доверие. — Дейта задумчиво наклоняет голову, — Занятно. Так как я полностью контролирую состояние своего тела, за исключением состояния поломки, конечно, для меня всегда были весьма интересны спонтанные человеческие реакции.

— О, Дейта, пожалуйста, — Джорди начинает смеяться, — в этом нет ничего интересного, когда у тебя стояк посреди рабочего дня, а эта униформа при всем желании не скрывает вообще ничего.

Дейта приподнимает бровь:

— То есть, публичного секса в твоем списке не будет?

Джорди давится воздухом и переводит дыхание:

— Ну, почему же не будет… Так, ладно. — Он взмахивает рукой, откладывая ПАДД в сторону, — Если уж ты хочешь подойти к вопросу фундаментально, будет тебе фундаментально. Но не прямо сейчас.

Дейта кивает:

— Я же сказал, что не буду торопить тебя с этим. Но кажется, ты уже сам хочешь торопиться.

— Торопиться я сейчас буду на смену, но… ты прав.

— Тогда до вечера. — Дейта наклоняется коротко его поцеловать, и Джорди буквально чувствует собственное счастливо бьющееся сердце. Ему по-прежнему иногда не верится, что их отношения, о которых он так давно мечтал и даже запрещал себе думать, теперь правда, но главное, что все ощущается совершенно правильно, а не странно, как поначалу опасались оба.

Джорди шагает по коридору в сторону инженерного, и ПАДД, с файлом списка в личной папке, кажется, горит огнем. Он даже жалеет, что взял его с собой, а не перекинул на запасной, оставив в каюте. Дейта регулярно выдавал просто потрясающие, хотя и странные на первый взгляд идеи. Джорди думает, что многих бы раздражал этот в чем-то по-человечески занудный, а в чем-то истинно-машинный подход к таким темам, но его самого это наоборот может только удивлять, и даже казаться милым. Но помимо стремления к систематизации всех данных на свете, в этом совершенно точно читается любовь и забота, и Джорди уже знает, что положительных отметок в списке будет много. Потому что впервые на этой почве он чувствует себя в абсолютной безопасности.


End file.
